overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Cocytus/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Cocytus is the weapon master of Nazarick - with his four arms, he is capable of expertly wielding any of his 21 different weapons. Being the Floor Guardian of the 5th Floor, he is an extremely powerful Guardian. He bears tremendous resistance to frost attacks belonging to the ice element. He also holds some power over ice due to his Knight of Niflheim's job class. In addition to that, he has the ability to perceive if someone has his attention directly focused on him. On the other hand, he is able to make use of his tail as offensive-weapon to sweep or knock his enemies away when they attempt to attack him from behind.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God From the perspective of a weapon user, his attacks were the strongest in Nazarick. In other words, according to Ainz, Cocytus was said to possess the greatest attack power when using a weapon.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians This coincides with the fact that his skill and ability are entirely specialized in the use of various weapons. While so, Cocytus' exoskeleton is also his armor, which could be strengthened with the increase of his level and the use of data crystal. At the same time, it possessed resistance against fire. The good thing about Cocytus' weaponized body is the convenience of not needing to replace the equipment should it be damaged as it would be repaired when his HP is restored. It wouldn’t drop upon death like normal equipment and it provides Cocytus with many benefits. However, the drawback is also apparent. His exoskeleton's hardness, toughness, and other stats are comparatively lower than player equipment of a similar level. It is almost impossible for a level 100 weaponized body like Cocytus' to reach the stats of divine level equipment.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick 'Skills' * Cutting Wind: A single-target Wind Physical Attack move used on a foe. * Demi-Human Killing: A single-target Physical Attack that has increased damage against demi-human beings. * Frost Breath * Ice Pillar * Kulika Blade (俱利伽羅劍): Mainly used in chain-combos after certain skills. * Piercing Icicle * Rakshasa * Razor Edge * Self-Enhancement: It increases the user's Wind damage. * Smite Frost Burn * Vidyārāja Strike (明王擊) * Acalanātha Strike (不動明王擊) * Acala's Sword: It's an AoE Physical attack that deals damage to multiple foes.Mass for the Dead * YakshanarataOverlord Volume 4 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Passive * Frost Aura: This aura makes Cocytus' surroundings extremely cold, dealing continuous ice damage and negative conditions to those in his vicinity. While he can suppress its effects and range, he is unable to completely deactivate this aura. The extreme cold can covered at least a radius of around 25 meters. * Unnamed Ability: It can temporarily nullify the attack of low-tier weapons from harming Cocytus. Main Equipment * God Slaying Emperor Blade (斬神刀皇): A katana with a blade length of 180cm. It was originally a weapon of Warrior Takemikazuchi, his creator. It is the sharpest of Cocytus' weapons. * Decapitation Fang: Cocytus's halberd weapon that he keeps on his person. * Unnamed World Item: Ainz gave this item to him so he can be protected from the effects of World Item users. It's either Hygieia's Chalice or Billion Blades taken from the Treasury. Trivia * When attempting to measure their strength excluding Rubedo, there are three who were considered to be the top among the warrior classes. Cocytus has an advantage against Albedo, but not against Sebas. Sebas is strong against Cocytus, but not against Albedo. Albedo can probably win against Sebas, but not against Cocytus."Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King References }} Gallery Category:Spells and Skills